Songs featured in the Call of Duty series
This page lists the licensed songs featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Call of Duty 3 * "Memories Of Benny" by John Dankworth - On the radios throughout the game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trailer *'"Good Day To Die"' by Full Tilt (Kaveh Cohen & Michael David Nielsen) - During the reveal trailer. Multiplayer *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - Ultranationalists victorious theme. Call of Duty: World at War Trailers *'"Bong Squad"' by Blues Saraceno - During the launch trailer. Campaign *'"Dies Irae"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - During Eviction. *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - During Heart of the Reich. *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - During the end of Downfall. Multiplayer *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - German victorious theme. *'"National Anthem of the Soviet Union"' by Alexander Alexandrov and Sergey Mikhalkov - Soviet victorious theme. Zombies *'"Königgrätzer Marsch"' by Johann Gottfried Piefke - By knifing/shooting the radio next to the Mystery Box on Nacht der Untoten. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trailers *'"Infidel"' by Full Tilt (Kaveh Cohen & Michael David Nielsen) - During the Worldwide reveal trailer. *'"Mechanized"' by Boomerang - During the Infamy trailer. *'"Till I Collapse"' by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg - During the launch trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops Trailers *'"And Your World Will Burn"' by Cliff Lin - During the single player trailer and teaser trailer. *'"Won't Back Down"' by Eminem ft. P!nk - During the Remix trailer. *'"Gimme Shelter"' by The Rolling Stones - During the Launch trailer. *'"Funky Fanfare"' by Keith Mansfield - During the Call of the Dead intro trailer. *'"Party Time"' by 45 Grave - During the Call of the Dead trailer. *'"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" '''by '''The Tokens '- During the Shangri-La "In the Jungle" trailer. Campaign *'"Quimbara"' by Celia Cruz - During the beginning of "Operation 40". *'"Sympathy for the Devil"' by The Rolling Stones - During the beginning of "Crash Site" and the end credits. *'"Fortunate Son" '''by '''Creedence Clearwater Revival' - During the beginning of "S.O.G.". *'"Great Wall Sunrise"' by Matt Hirt - After the jump in "Numbers". Multiplayer *'"Sympathy for the Devil"' by The Rolling Stones '''- When shooting the heads off all the mannequins in Nuketown within 20 seconds. Zombies *"Won't Back Down"' by '''Eminem ft. P!nk' - An Easter Egg on "Five". *'"Not Ready To Die"' by Avenged Sevenfold - An Easter Egg in Call of the Dead. *'"Nightmare"' by Avenged Sevenfold - An Easter Egg in Moon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trailers *'"Akkadian Empire" (Drums only)' by Paul Dinletir - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Tactical Dominance"' by Jack Trammell - During the Redemption trailer. *'"Behemoth"' by Jack Trammell - During the Redemption trailer. *'"Hero Complex"' by Dan Diaz - During the FACE OFF trailer. *'"Stand, and Become Legendary"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 3 trailer. *'"Sorrows of Men"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 3 trailer. *'"Head Shot"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"Beyond Oblivion"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"The Reckoning"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. *'"Fight For Freedom"' by Jack Trammell - During the Content Collection 4 trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trailers *'"Ultraviolence"' by Cliff Lin - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Play For Real"' by The Crystal Method - During the Multiplayer Reveal trailer *'"Critical Mass"' by Jack Trammell - During the trailer LG Cinema 3D. *'"Carry On" ' by Avenged Sevenfold '''- During the Zombies trailer. *"Back In Black" ' by '''AC/DC'- During the Launch trailer. *'"Evil Ways"' by Blues Saraceno - During the Mob of the Dead trailer. *'"Mechanics of War"' by Nick Murray and Mark Moore - During the Replacers Vengeance trailer. Campaign *'"The Night Will Always Win"' by Elbow - During the intro cutscene. *'"Symphony No. 40 in G minor"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - In the elevators of Karma. *'"Imma Try It Out"' by Skrillex feat. Alvin Risk - During the nightclub section of Karma and the end credits. *'"Carry On"' by Avenged Sevenfold - Post-credits Easter Egg. Multiplayer *'"Imma Try It Out"' by Skrillex feat. Alvin Risk - In the nightclub on the map Plaza. Zombies *'"Rusty Cage"' by Johnny Cash - During the intro of Mob of the Dead, and also found as an Easter Egg in the map. *'"Shepherd of Fire"' by Avenged Sevenfold - During the intro of Origins, and also found as an Easter Egg in the map. Call of Duty: Ghosts Trailers *'"HollowMoon (feat. Daniel Clem)"' by Naoya Rick Sakurai - During the Reveal trailer. *'"Survival"' by Eminem - During the Multiplayer Reveal trailer. *'"The Final Hour"' by Danail Getz - During the Single Player Campaign trailer. *'"Black Blade"' by Two Steps From Hell - During the Squads trailer. *'"I'm Gonna Live Until I Die"' by Frank Sinatra - During the Epic Night Out trailer *'"Embolden" '''by '''Mark Petrie '- During Behind The Scenes Preview Video *'"This Isn’t A Game" '''by '''Josh Mobley '''During Behind The Scenes Preview Video Campaign *'"Scorcher"' by '''Geeneus' - During Federation Day. *'"Survival"' by Eminem - During the ending *'"El Estadero A"' by Juan Carlos Gabriel Montes & Padilla Rincon - During Struck Down. Multiplayer *'"Halloween Theme (Main Title)"' by John Carpenter - During the Field Order reward Swamp Slasher in Fog. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Trailers *'"Draconian Dream"' by Paul Dinletir ''' - During the Reveal trailer. *"Compelled"' by '''Jack Trammell' - During the Reveal trailer. * "Test of Time" by Jack Trammell '''- During the Power Changes Everything trailer. *"Salute Your Solution"' by '''The Raconteurs' - During the Launch trailer. Campaign *'"Showbiz Band"' by Marc Durst - At the bar during Sentinel. Multiplayer *'"Final Hurdle"' by ' Christopher Willis' - On the map Terrace. Exo Zombies *'"Ride of the Valkyries"' by Richard Wagner - An Easter Egg on Outbreak. *'"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor"' by Johann Sebastian Bach - An Easter Egg on Infection. *'"The Planets, Op. 32 : Mars, the Bringer of War"' by Gustav Holst - An Easter Egg on Carrier. *'"Messa da Requiem, Dies Irae"' by Giuseppe Verdi - An Easter Egg on Descent. *'"Take Me Outta Here"' by Kerim Gunes & Nicholas Ryness Hirsch & Virgil Howe '''- During the ending cutscene on Descent. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Trailers *"Fatalist"' by '''Jack Trammel' - During the Teaser Trailer. *'"Paint it Black"' by The Rolling Stones '''- During the Reveal Trailer. *"Till It's Gone REMIX"' by '''YelaWolf' - During the Multiplayer Trailer. *'"Ember"' by Unknown Composer - During the Ember Tease Campaign *'"Da Shuei Zhang"' by Gan Guo and Roger Abaji - During Provocation. *'"Dies Irae"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - During Demon Within. *'"Unstoppable"' by Afrojack - During the end credits and the Safehouse. *'"Jade Helm"' by Avenged Sevenfold - In the Safehouse. *'"White Rabbit"' by Jefferson Airplane '- During the ending of Life. Multiplayer * '"Unstoppable" '''by '''Afrojack - Samples of the song can be heard on the Awakening DLC maps. Zombies *'"Requiem"' by Anton Reicha '''- An Easter Egg on Der Eisendrache. *"Ace of Spades"' by '''Motörhead'- During the introduction cut-scene to Gorod Krovi. *"Beauty of Annihilation" by Elena Siegman - After getting all 3 jars with spines and brains on The Giant. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Trailers *'"Space Oddity" '''by '*Unknown Artist*''' (Originally by David Bowie) - During the Reveal Trailer *'"Relax"' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood - During the Zombies Reveal Trailer. *'"The Day Is My Enemy"' by The Prodigy - During the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer. *'"Welcome to the Jungle"' by Guns N' Roses - During the "Screw It, Let's Go To Space" live action trailer. *'"Waiting in Sorrow" '''by '''Really Slow Motion '- During the Story Trailer. Zombies in Spaceland Tracks * Soft Cell - Tainted Love * Run D.M.C. - King Of Rock * The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me * Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax * John Foxx - Underpass * Europe - The Final Countdown * Midnight star - Freak-A-Zoid * APB - Shoot You Down * Debbie Deb - When I Hear Music * Blondie - Rapture * The Human League - Seconds * Dazz Band - Let it Whip * The Specials - Ghost Town * Ministry - Effigy (I'm Not An) * R.E.M - It's the End of the World As We Know It * Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock * Ministry - Every Day Is Halloween * Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night * Hashim - We're Rocking the planet * Animotion - Obsession * Berlin - Metro * Violent Femmes - Add it Up * Trans-X - Living on Video * Stu Phillips & Glen A. Larson - Knight-Rider * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Main Theme (80s Style REMIX) - Egg- Shoot teddy bears around the map * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: Main Theme (80's Style REMIX) - Egg - Shoot 3 teddy bear pictures on "Employee Of The Month" boards Category:Music